


One small kiss...

by copperwings



Series: Kiss prompts [12]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, prompt: one small kiss, pulling back for an instant, then devouring each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 23:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12970608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperwings/pseuds/copperwings
Summary: Yuuri tilts his head to the side as Victor strolls across the room and declares he wants a kiss.“Fine.” Yuuri holds out a finger in front of Victor’s nose as he pushes closer. “One kiss. I really need to get this project done.” He’s buried up to his neck in paperwork, and his boss is nagging about getting it done by the weekend. Which, you know, is not going to happen if he keeps getting distracted by his ridiculously hot fiancé.





	One small kiss...

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: One Small Kiss, Pulling Away For An Instant, Then Devouring Each   
> -  
> I did [kiss prompts](https://worldofcopperwings.tumblr.com/tagged/kiss-prompts) on my tumblr, and I'm posting these here so they're more easily found.

Yuuri tilts his head to the side as Victor strolls across the room and declares he wants a kiss.

“Fine.” Yuuri holds out a finger in front of Victor’s nose as he pushes closer. “ _One_  kiss. I really need to get this project done.” He’s buried up to his neck in paperwork, and his boss is nagging about getting it done by the weekend. Which, you know, is  _not_  going to happen if he keeps getting distracted by his ridiculously hot fiancé.

Victor looks sad for a moment, but then he wiggles his eyebrows. “Well, I better make it count, then,” he says jokingly.

“One  _small_  kiss, seriously, Vitya—” Yuuri’s protests get muffled as Victor cups his face and presses his lips on Yuuri’s. The kiss is gentle and lingering, and Yuuri feels some of the tension in his shoulders melt away at the touch.

Victor pulls back just slightly and Yuuri swallows, opening his eyes that fluttered shut without conscious thought as soon as Victor’s lips touched his.

“I’m so gonna get fired,” Yuuri breathes into the minuscule distance between them. “It will be on your conscience.”

“I can be your sugar daddy,” Victor whispers, wiggling his eyebrows again, and it’s annoying how attractive he can look while talking about being Yuuri’s  _sugar daddy_ , ugh.

“Shut up,” Yuuri says, crashing their mouths back together and tugging at Victor’s lower lip with his teeth. Victor groans and his stupid eyebrows finally stop moving as the kiss deepens. The sounds Victor makes into the kiss are ridiculously attractive, like  _everything_  about Victor. It’s infuriating how attractive that man is, Yuuri decides, as he clambers to his feet from his desk chair, pulling Victor along by the neck of his shirt. 

Their lips don’t detach for one second as they stumble out of the office and into the bedroom, only crashing into three pieces of furniture on the way. Yuuri only allows their lips to break contact for long enough for both of them to pull their shirts off, and then it’s  _on_ again. Yuuri feels a fleeting pang of regret because his boss is going to chew him to bits at work tomorrow, but then he decides he doesn’t care. Fuck the project, fuck his boss ( _not like that_ ) and fuck Victor ( _definitely like that_ ).


End file.
